Adolph Saurer AG
thumb|Saurer-Lastwagen aus den 1950er-Jahren Die Adolph Saurer AG in Arbon am Bodensee war der bedeutendste Schweizer Hersteller von mittleren und schweren und zeitweise auch von und sen sowie en. Die heutige Saurer AG ist einer der grössten nhersteller der Welt mit einem Umsatz von 1,6 Milliarden Euro und fast 9000 Beschäftigten. Ein Drittel davon sind im zweiten Geschäftszweig -Bau tätig. Die Saurer AG ist seit Anfang 2007 eine der OC Oerlikon Corporation AG, Pfäffikon. Geschichte Das Unternehmen wurde 1853 von Franz Saurer als für Haushaltswaren in St. Gallen gegründet. Nach dem Umzug nach Arbon im Kanton Thurgau begann ab 1869 die Produktion von n. Ab 1877 ergänzte Franz Saurers Bruder Hippolyt als Kaufmann das Unternehmen. Unter Adolph Saurer entwickelte sich Saurer zum grössten Einzelunternehmen der Schweiz. 1913 verkaufte Karl Bleidorn die von ihm 1891 übernommene kleine Maschinenfabrik in Arbon, die er durch die Produktion von -, Fädel- und Nachstickmaschinen sowie Flügelpumpen zur Blüte führte, an Adolph Saurer. Das Aktienkapital der 1919/20 gegründeten Aktiengesellschaft Adolph Saurer Arbon betrug 30 Millionen Franken. Der Personalbestand im Stammhaus Arbon ist ein Spiegel von Erfolg und Rückschlägen der dominierenden Maschinenfabrik der Nordostschweiz: Die Zahl der Beschäftigten verzeichnete von 1890 (264) bis 1920 (2918) eine starke Zunahme, sank 1922 (908) abrupt, erholte sich bis 1936 (1953), blieb ab 1937 (2414) bis 1950 (2865) relativ konstant und erreichte 1963 (4513) die grösste Mitarbeiterzahl. Der Grund für die relativ konstante Personalentwicklung seit 1937 dürfte die Überwindung der , das Friedensabkommen sowie die Rüstungsaufträge des Bundes gewesen sein. Der Zweite Weltkrieg hatte einen massiven Einbruch beim Auslandsgeschäft gebracht: Von den 1940 bis 1944 gefertigten 3235 Lastwagen konnten nur 234 ins Ausland, davon 11 nach Deutschland, verkauft werdenHans Geisser: Schatten über der Stadt am See. Arboner Alltag in Krise und Krieg 1930–1945 ''. Personenwagen thumb|Dieses Koch-Doppelphaeton von 1898 ist eine in Lizenz nachgebaute Version des ersten Saurer-Personenwagens. Es folgte die Produktion von mit betriebenen en, die ab 1896 an Hersteller von Strassenfahrzeugen verkauft wurden.Logoz, Wiesmann: ''Oldtimers. 1970, S. 100. Wahrscheinlich auf Hippolyts Betreiben begann ab 1897Georgano: Complete Encyclopedia (1973), S. 611. die Herstellung von eigenen Automobilen. Das erste Modell war ein viersitziges mit einem - von 6 PS (ca. 4.5 kW) Leistung im Heck. Der Antrieb erfolgte mittels auf beide Hinterräder. Das Fahrzeug hatte zunächst einen Lenkhebel als Steuer; bereits 1898 erhielt es ein . An diesem Automobil zeigte der französische Hersteller Interesse. Bereits ab 1898 entstand eine grössere Anzahl dieser Fahrzeuge in unter . Hauptsächlich die und die Kolonialverwaltung waren Abnehmer.Georgano: Complete Encyclopedia (1973), S. 406. Zumindest die Version von Koch lief mit . 1902 erschien mit dem Saurer Typ 24/30 PS ein Nachfolger mit vorn eingebautem - , Vierganggetriebe und Kettenantrieb. Dieses Modell wurde zum Typ 30/35 PS mit 5.3 Liter weiterentwickelt, ergänzt durch den noch grösseren Typ 50/60 PS mit 9.2 Liter. Die meisten dieser Fahrzeuge wurden bei C. & R. Geissberger in Zürich als oder Chauffeur- n . Bereits 1908 entstand bei Saurer ein , an dem (1858–1913) selbst mitgearbeitet hat.Logoz, Wiesmann: Oldtimers. 1970, S. 101–102. Der Einbau in ein Fahrzeug gelang damals allerdings noch nicht.Chronologie Saurer Oldtimer Club Saurer (siehe Jahr 1908). Nutzfahrzeuge 1903 begann die Herstellung von en, die bald einen ausgezeichneten Ruf genossen. Dieser Erfolg führte dazu, dass sich das Unternehmen nach 1914 ganz auf diesen Bereich konzentrierte. Saurer fertigte neben auch Autobusse, die in der gesamten Schweiz weite Verbreitung fanden. Im baute Saurer zudem Flugzeugtriebwerke.Logoz, Wiesmann: Oldtimers. 1970, S. 102. In relativ kurzer Zeit avancierte Saurer aufgrund diverser Innovationen zu einem Fahrzeughersteller von Weltruf und so wurden auch in einigen Ländern Saurer-Lastwagen in hergestellt: In Österreich bei der , in Jugoslawien bei , in den USA bei der in ( ) und in Frankreich. Saurer vergab auch zahlreiche Lizenzen zum Bau von en, so zum Beispiel in den 1920er-Jahren an den seit den 1960er-Jahren zum - gehörenden italienischen Fahrzeughersteller in . 1928 erschien der erste wirklich brauchbare Diesel-Lastwagen auf dem Markt, für den Saurer anfänglich auf das Acro-Luftspeicherverfahren nach (1864–1927) zurückgriff und bis 1934 zum Saurer-Kreuzstromverfahren zur direkten Treibstoffeinspritzung weiterentwickelte, ergänzt durch eine spezielle Verwirbelung der Verbrennungsluft. Darauf erhielt Saurer 1936 ein Patent. 1929 wurde Saurer Mehrheitspartner bei Berna, dem zweiten grossen Nutzfahrzeughersteller der Schweiz, wobei die beiden Marken seit den 1970er-Jahren weitgehend baugleiche Fahrzeuge anboten, die praktisch nur noch am Namen zu unterscheiden waren. Saurer war in dieser Zeit weltweit mit führend bei der Dieselmotoren-Entwicklung und blieb dies noch bis weit in die 1980er-Jahre hinein. Noch in den 1920er-Jahren entstanden auch die ersten Saurer- e. Seit den 1930er-Jahren war Saurer der bedeutendste Hersteller von mittleren und schweren Lastwagen in der Schweiz, so dass diese im Schweizer Strassenbild in allen möglichen Varianten noch bis in die 1990er-Jahre gegenwärtig waren. Während des , in dem die Schweiz neutral blieb und damit nicht beteiligt war, baute Saurer zahlreiche e für die Schweizer Armee.Franz Betschon und Walter Knecht: Von der Kleingiesserei zum Weltkonzern und zurück. In: Franz Betschon, Stefan Betschon, Willy Schlachter (Hrsg.): Ingenieure bauen die Schweiz. Technikgeschichte aus erster Hand. Band 2. Verlag Neue Zürcher Zeitung, Zürich 2014, ISBN 978-3-03823-912-3, S. 75–94. In der unmittelbaren Nachkriegszeit, im Jahre 1947, baute Saurer in geringer Stückzahl auch einen flüssiggekühlten - mit stehenden Zylindern vom Typ Saurer YS 3, der für den bei der Schweizer Dornier-Werken in Altenrhein entwickelten bestimmt war. Da es jedoch Probleme mit dem neuen Flugzeug gab (eine Parallel-Entwicklung zur , ihrerseits aus der französischen abgeleitet), wurde es nicht zur Serienreife entwickelt und die noch in der Entstehung begriffene Flugmotorenproduktion wieder beendet. Unterdessen ging das noch in den 1950er-Jahren erfolgreiche Exportgeschäft mit den Lastkraftwagen und Autobussen zurück, so dass das Unternehmen auch die Herstellung von Dieselmotoren für und Schiffe aufnahm und sich im Nutzfahrzeugbereich noch stärker am Schweizer Markt orientierte. Saurer-Lastwagen mit besonders hoher Nutzlast für den Schweizer Markt verfügten seit den 1960er-Jahren dabei häufig (ähnlich wie zeitgenössische Lastwagen anderer Herkunft) über heute noch gebräuchliche n, so etwa 8×4 mit zwei gelenkten n. Entwicklungsarbeit leistete Saurer auch bei der Konstruktion von Fahrgestellen, Achtgang- und n und Flüssigkeitskupplungen. Dabei blieben n selten, aber weiterhin wurden Autobusse wie der Saurer 3DUK-50 und Lastwagen für die Schweizer Armee hergestellt. Ein weiteres Standbein wurden se und Saurer investierte auch in die Entwicklung einer Gelenk-Version. 1982 wurde Saurer mit der Franz Brozincevic & Cie Wetzikon (FBW) zur Nutzfahrzeuggesellschaft Arbon & Wetzikon (NAW) zusammengeschlossen, war mit 40 % beteiligt, nachdem das deutsche Unternehmen die FBW zuvor übernommen hatte. Ab Anfang der 1980er-Jahre wurden so auch einige leichte Lastwagen-Typen von Daimler-Benz in Arbon als Saurer hergestellt und vermarktet, allerdings nahm die Nachfrage nach originalen Saurer-Fahrzeugen trotz nach wie vor anerkannt guter Qualität weiter ab, so dass die Entscheidung fiel, aus dem Bau von Nutzfahrzeugen auszusteigen. Im Jahre 1983 wurde der letzte zivile Saurer ausgeliefert, 1987 erhielt die Schweizer Armee den letzten «10DM». Die Motoren-Forschungsabteilung von Saurer wurde um 1990 vom zur -Gruppe gehörenden italienischen Lastwagen-Hersteller übernommen. Danach wurden noch einige Autobusse unter dem Markennamen NAW hergestellt, bis auch dieses Unternehmen 2002 aufgelöst wurde. 1990 übernahm Saurer die Melco Industries. Seit den 1990er-Jahren konzentriert sich Saurer als neue Saurer AG auf den Bau von Textilmaschinen und avancierte zu einem der weltgrössten Hersteller mit einem Umsatz von 1,6 Milliarden Euro und fast 9000 Beschäftigten. Ein Drittel davon sind im später hinzugekommenen zweiten Geschäftszweig Fahrzeuggetriebe-Bau tätig. Die Saurer AG ist seit Anfang 2007 eine Tochtergesellschaft von OC Oerlikon Corporation AG aus Pfäffikon. Bildergalerie Saurer-Lastwagen Ziviler Saurer 5 CM in Trubschachen.jpg|Ziviler Saurer 5 CM in Trubschachen Saurer Hauber Kipper vl.jpg|Saurer-Kipper von 1956 Saurer1038.jpg|Saurer-Oldtimer-Lastwagen Saurer0516.jpg|Der letzte zivile Saurer-Lastwagen Saurer-Autobusse Car-Alpine.jpg|Postauto Saurer AD um 1930 Postauto oldtimer Grimsel.jpg|Saurer Postauto L4C Typ IIIa TL01wiki.jpg|Saurer Überlandautobus mit Gepäckabteil der ehemaligen Tramway Lausanne (TL) Saurer Autobus 4H CT1D 1941.JPG|Saurer 4H Baujahr 1941 Tannkosh-2008n.JPG|Saurer Autobus der 1930er-Jahre Saurer-Bus Salzburg Seitenansicht.JPG|Saurer Autobus am Salzburger Hauptbahnhof Saurer Postbus Altstätten Schweiz.jpg|Linienbus in Altstätten Bahnhof-Stadt (1984) Saurer S2c 1956 miniautur|Saurer S2c von 1956 Eigentümer:Omnibus Verkehr Aalen Datei:Saurer 5 DUK ZVB Front.jpg|Saurer 5 DUK * Saurer 3DUK-50 Saurer-Trolleybusse Saurer 4IILM in Gdynia.jpg|Trolleybus Saurer 411LM Trolleybus Saurer in Timisoara.jpg|Trolleybus Saurer 415 WV Winterthur 128.jpg|Gelenk-Trolleybus Saurer GT 560/640-25 mit Drehstrom-Antrieb in Winterthur 2005 Saurer-Militärfahrzeuge Saurer 1923.jpg|Tankwagen von 1923 1954 saurer 4 mh 1.jpg|Saurer MH4 4x4 (Mannschaftswagen von 1954) Saurer Funkwagen.JPG|Saurer M6 in Funkwagenversion Saurer Militärkasten vorne.jpg|Saurer 2 CM 1964 saurer 2 dm 1.jpg|Saurer 2DM 4x4 (Mittlerer Lastwagen von 1964) FBW Kipper.JPG|Saurer D 330 N Saurer Gottwald - Schweizer Armee - Steel Parade 2006.jpg|Saurer 10DM 6x6 (Schwerer Lastwagen) Schützenpanzer Saurer Tartaruga.jpg|Schützenpanzer Saurer Tartaruga (Schildkröte) * Saurer RR-7 * Saurer (Panzer) * Nahkampfkanone 2 * Saurer F006 Siehe auch * Berna * Franz Brozincevic & Cie Wetzikon (FBW) * Nutzfahrzeuggesellschaft Arbon & Wetzikon (NAW) * Oldtimer der Schweiz Literatur * Kurt Sahli: Saurer. Geschichte einer Nutzfahrzeugfabrik. Stämpfli Verlag, Bern 1987, ISBN 3-7272-9625-9. * Stefan Keller: Die Zeit der Fabriken. Von Arbeitern und einer roten Stadt. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2001, ISBN 3-85869-228-X. * Hans Ulrich Wipf, Mario König, Adrian Knoepfli: Saurer. Vom Ostschweizer Kleinbetrieb zum internationalen Technologiekonzern. hier+jetzt, Verlag für Kultur und Geschichte, Baden 2003, ISBN 3-906419-55-X. * Markus Mäder: Drei Generationen Saurer. Franz Saurer (1806–1882), Adolph Saurer (1841–1920), Hippolyt Saurer (1878–1936). (Schweizer Pioniere der Wirtschaft und Technik, Band 48). Verein für wirtschaftshistorische Studien, Meilen 1988, . * Harald H. Linz, Halwart Schrader: Die große Automobil – Enzyklopädie. 100 Jahre Geschichte. 2500 Marken aus 65 Ländern. 2. Auflage. BLV Buchverlag München/ Wien/ Zürich 1992, ISBN 3-405-12974-5. * G. N. Georgano (Hrsg.): Complete Encyclopedia of Motorcars, 1885 to the Present. 2. Auflage. Dutton Press, New York 1973, ISBN 0-525-08351-0. (englisch) * Arthur Logoz, Martin Wiesmann: Oldtimers. (Gloria, 11). Gloria-Verlag. Bergdietikon (Schweiz) 1970, . * Hans Geisser: ''Schatten über der Stadt am See. Arboner Alltag in Krise und Krieg 1930–1945 ''. Hrsg.: Museumsgesellschaft Arbon, Arbon 2010, ISBN 978-3-9523381-3-1. Weblinks * Saurer AG * Saurer Club * Oldtimer Club Saurer Einzelnachweise * . Kategorie:Textilmaschinenbauunternehmen Kategorie:Ehemaliger Nutzfahrzeughersteller Kategorie:Ehemaliger Omnibushersteller Kategorie:Ehemaliger Oberleitungsbushersteller Kategorie:Militärfahrzeughersteller Kategorie:Ehemaliger Automobilhersteller Kategorie:Unternehmen (Kanton Thurgau) Kategorie:Arbon Kategorie:Produzierendes Unternehmen Adolph Saurer AG